


Single Orbit

by didyousaygay



Series: My Personal Solar System [14]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyousaygay/pseuds/didyousaygay
Summary: they travel on the same axis
Relationships: Stell/Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Series: My Personal Solar System [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Single Orbit

**Immovable Object**

The cold December night welcomes Sejun as he steps out of the hotel lobby. He rubs his hands together for warmth, looking down at his forlorn shirt that barely shields him from the evening chill. He did not expect Baguio to be this cold at this specific time of the year or maybe it's just due to his poor choice in clothing when he rushed out without any hint of plans on where he will go or stay while Ken talks to his parents thru video call. It's not that his friend asked him to leave but he'd rather give them privacy.

He doesn't mind rooming with Ken but with his kind of luck, who would've thought that after eight shows around Luzon, he has never, ever gotten a draw where he gets to room with Stell. The festive white and blue Christmas lights adorning the landscape is supposed to make him feel better and by right - joyful, due to the holiday season but he doesn't feel like celebrating at all.

They both knew that hiding their relationship would be difficult, that it would be mentally and emotionally exhausting. His introverted self is starting to feel the fatigue and he's close to giving everything up just to have one day of lazy cuddles with Stell. The idea is borderline neurotic and that is why he chooses to stay away before he decides to do something totally uncalled for. 

He looks up at the starless sky and the shadow of the moon hidden behind the clouds, wondering if the moon ever feels lonely up there. He laughs at his mellow dramatic musings.

The biting wind makes it presence loudly known. He looks up at the moon again. _If there are stars around you, do you still feel isolated from everyone else?_ It's a ridiculous thought to consider himself as the solitary moon but come to think of it, they are both confined in their own orbits, there's not much of a difference. What an irony. 

"Paulo!"

The heavens probably thought he needed some company when he sees a familiar face rushing towards him. "Hey, Drew! Naka-check in ka din dito or may ka-meeting ka?"

"Just checked in with my manager, sabi ko na nga ba ikaw yung nagda-drama dyan sa labas eh." 

"Drama agad? Nagpapahangin lang, judgemental ka."

"Nagpapahangin, 10 degrees?"

"Yeah, why not." He looks up at the moon again and he wonders why it has such a strong pull on him tonight. Maybe because it's giving off a mysterious aura while it hides behind the clouds. As if the moon is hiding its own secret.

A camera shutter is heard and Andrew touches his elbow to get his attention. 

"Paulo, are you sure you're supposed to be out here? You're attracting attention na." 

When he turns to Andrew, a group of six or seven young girls are gathered a few meters behind them. He smiles and waves at them and their screams gain more attention from the other guests. "Drew, time to go." He keeps his head down and walks to the staircase in haste. 

Andrew follows behind him, laughing as he speaks with sarcasm. "Madalas mo bang nalilimutang sikat ka?!"

He laughs as well. "Minsan, kapag giniginaw."

They were both laughing as they climb in a rush. An opposite reminder of a sad distant memory when he was rushing down the stairs, his heart breaking into pieces with Stell running behind him while crying. _Why is he so melancholic tonight?_

"Pau, anong floor ang room mo?"

"7th floor Tey."

It was too late to take it back. He doesn't stop running.

"Should I be worried that you just called me someone else Paulo?"

He stops and turns to him. The sign on the stair landing shows 7th. "Huh?" Trying to play innocent might work.

"Don't play huh with me. Kaya ka ba mag-isa kanina? Is this about a girl?"

_No, it's not about a girl. Hahaha!_ "Let it slide Drew." He opens the door out to the hallway leading to the rooms.

"You know that doesn't work on me either. Matagal tayong di nagkita pero I know you. Hindi kita iniinterview, I'm asking as a friend."

"Then as a friend, let it slide."

Andrew shakes his head with a humorless smile. "Still the same old Paulo."

"Baka ganito na talaga ko hanggang tumanda ako."

"Maybe. Pero sana next time you treat me, hindi lang coffee, hindi ka na in a rush at hindi ka pa matanda."

"Oo naman, after ng tour na'to kung gusto mo." 

"Iintayin ko yan ha."

He offers his hand for a fist bump and Andrew returns the act with a smile. 

  
"Pau.."

They both turn to see Stell holding an extra jacket, room key and phone in one hand. Sejun curses internally because he's not doing anything wrong but _fuck, he's in trouble._

"Te- Ste, Stell.." _Stutter, yeah, good job John Paulo, dig your own grave._

"Hinanap ka ni Ken, wala ka daw phone at key, akala nya nasa room ka namin. Obviously.." He gazes sharply at Andrew with a tight lipped smile "..iba pala kasama mo."

Andrew clears his throat. "Hi, Stell."

"Hi din. Ginagabi kayo ah."

Andrew turns to Sejun with an intrigued expression and looks back at Stell. "If I knew you had curfew, kanina ko pa sana sya pinaakyat bago sya napagkaguluhan sa baba."

Stell unmistakably looks displeased with the news and Sejun tries to salvage the situation. He replies to Andrew with a sneer. "Napagkaguluhan and attracted a little bit of attention is different Andrew Terrence Cinco."

"Semantics, John Paulo Nase." Andrew shrugs his shoulder with a lopsided smile. "I'll go ahead Stell. Pau, you still owe me that story, I'm not letting it slide next time. My room's at the end of the hall." He waves at them and leaves. "Goodnight guys." 

It has been a while since Andrew left them but Stell hasn't said a word, he just kept on staring at the carpeted floors, the deafening silence of the hallway increases their unresolved tension.

"Tey.."

"Hindi ka na naman nagdala ng phone. Palagi ko na lang pinapaalala sa'yo." Stell finally looks at him, handing his phone and room key with an extended hand.

"Teyyyy, di ko naman abot, lapit ka dito."

"Bakit di ka lumapit, ikaw ang may kailangan." Stell replies with a frown and he's clearly not humoring Sejun tonight.

"Nagkataon lang na nagkita kami sa baba."

"Hindi ko naman tinatanong. Bakit ka nag-eexplain?"

"Kasi ayokong magalit ka."

"Bakit naman ako magagalit?"

The calmness in Stell's voice is enough to scare the living day lights out of Sejun and he's not the type to get scared so easily.

"Pinapaliwanag ko para hindi ka magalit."

"Hindi nga ako galit. Sana lang kung ayaw mo pala kami makasama, nagsabi ka kung san ka pupunta."

"Of course gusto kitang makasama."

"Bukas na lang tayo mag-usap." 

Stell walks to him, passing the phone and key but Sejun refuses to take it. "Ayokong matulog na ganito tayo, please Tey.." Sejun tries to hold his hand but Stell backs away.

"Hayaan mo na muna ko, bukas wala na'to." Stell shoves his belongings to him and walks away.

He runs after Stell, clinging to him in a tight embrace, pleading him to stay. "Tey, pag-usapan natin to.."

"Baka may makakita sa tin ano ka ba."

"I don't care, please, what do you want?"

Stell forcefully moves away from him. He's still within reach but all of a sudden, he felt so far away.

"Ayoko sanang sabihin 'to ngayon, kasi ang tapang ko nung sinabi kong kaya natin 'to di ba. Pero siguro, ngayon lang talaga nag sink in yung fact na, akin ka pero walang pwedeng makaalam."

"Anong gusto mong gawin ko?"

"Wala. Sabi ko naman sa'yo okay na ko bukas."

"Mahal na mahal kita Tey."

"I love you too. Goodnight." Stell kisses him in the cheek.

As Sejun watches Stell walk away, he wonders if the moon also feels helpless on certain days.

**Constant Motion**

  
When their morning flight bound for Cebu was announced to have a three hour delay, instead of reacting like a normal human being and express the different stages of disappointment and grief, Stell's first reaction was _"Hala, yung grumpy Sejun ko, lalabas na naman."_

The airport lounge is quite small and his eyes instinctively searches for his moody boyfriend who is sitting in the farthest corner of the room, hugging his favorite mango plushie with a distinctive frown. Sejun looks exhausted, the lack of sleep evident from the dark rings under his eyes. He shuns the negative feelings away because Sejun's smile is much more important than his trivial selfishness.

"Hi. Good morning." He sits in the single arm sofa opposite Sejun with a nervous smile. The events from last night still looming over them and for the first time in their relationship as a couple, he's unsure of what to do and how to deal with Sejun. 

"Tey.." The relief in Sejun's face was enough to tell him that yes, everything's okay. Everything will be okay. "..good morning."

"Pagod?" 

"Ngayon hindi na." Sejun smiles. The smile. _That smile._ All for him.

"Weh, hindi nga?" He asks playfully.

"Ikaw, pagod?" 

Every time Sejun looks at him as if he's the only person existing in his world, he just wants to chastise himself on why he continues to feel insecure and selfish. "Medyo. Pinuyat kasi ako nung kakilala ko."

Sejun holds his palm out. "Give me your hand."

"Bakit?" He asks but obliges. He rests his hand over Sejun's with a curious gaze.

Sejun starts massaging his hand with a soft smile. "Returning the favor."

"Yung kagabi, I'm sorry.."

"Yung kagabi, takot na takot ako, akala ko iiwan mo na ko. I'm sorry Tey."

"Alam kong kaibigan mo yun pero selos na selos ako Pau."

Sejun leans back on the couch and sighs. "Akala ko hindi mo na ulit ako tatawagin ng ganyan. Nakakainis ka. Tinakot mo ko." He covers his face with the toy plush. 

He sits beside Sejun who refuses to budge and he grabs the plushie away from him. Sejun's face is flushed, from the tip of his ears all the way down to his neck. And he is so adorable. _Why??_

"Bakit ka nagba-blush? Tinawag lang naman kitang Pau."

"Iba yung dating pag ikaw ang tumawag eh, may reklamo ka? Nagseselos ka pa, eh alam mo namang ikaw lang." Sejun moves away to hide his face.

"Para kasing parehong pareho kayo ng personality at ang gwapo kaya nung kaibigan mo, paano kong di magseselos?"

Sejun springs to his feet and faces Stell with an offended look. He's now fuming red for a different reason. "Ha??? Naga-gwapuhan ka kay Andrew? Kay Andrew?!! Magse-set sana ko ng dinner para makilala mo sya, para hindi ka na magselos. Well ngayon hindi na! Hindi na, hinding hindi ko na palalapitin sa'yo yun! Hindi na Ajero!!"

Sejun is about to walk away but he quickly pulls him back to the couch.

"Hoy ano ka ba! Ano nang nangyari sa masahe ko? At ako yung nagseselos di ba? Bakit nagagalit ka ngayon?! Ang dami kong sinabi, gwapo lang yung narinig mo?"

"Kasasabi mo lang na gwapo si Andrew. Paano naging gwapo sa paningin mo yun?!"

"Kung paano ko kino-compliment si Jah na gwapo sya, parang ganon!"

Sejun replies with furrowed brows and a pout. "Ah ganon, humanda ka talaga sa kin pag nakasama kita sa room." 

"Sa track record mo pagdating dyan sa rooms, mukhang malabo, Baby ko." He gently pinches Sejun's ear with a smirk.

"Nakakainis ka!" Sejun grabs his mango plush back and pounces on the poor toy violently. "Aaaaah, nakakainis ka talaga! Pasalamat ka nasa airport tayo Ajero, yari ka talaga sa kin mamaya." He stands up but complains before walking away. "At ayoko ng baby! Hindi mo ko baby!" 

"Iiwan mo talaga ko dito John Paulo!?"

"Oo, bahala ka dyan."

He's slightly annoyed that Sejun left him just like that. They just made up and Sejun chose to leave him and sulk beside Ken. He always knew Sejun is a tough cookie to handle and he wonders why he's so hopelessly in love with **his** wonderful idiot. 

His phone pings with a message and Sejun looks up at him with a smile, prompting him to read it. He gives him an irritated glare but checks his phone like an equal idiot.

Today

7:46am

Pau ni Tey: I had to leave, baka hindi ko mapigilan sarili ko.  
See you in Cebu.  
Mahal na mahal kita.

He's in love, he doesn't need a reason for that.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted an entry about two idiots who are hopelessly in love with each other
> 
> this happened
> 
> thank you for reading


End file.
